Finding the answer
by heartfiliaxdragneel
Summary: AU Story: Levy Mc Rose, the girl who lives in the world Edolas. The world with an advance technologies - a modern world, one day thought of something impossible - that there is another world. How will she find out the answer? We'll know how by reading this story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the characters. They belongs to Hiro Mashima.-NaLu, GrUvia and GaLe shots!
1. Chapter 1: Edolas

**DISCLAIMER: **Fairy Tail and its characters don't belong to me. They are all made by Hiro Mashima. This story is a fan made story that came from my mind.

**PLOT:**_ Is it really possible to have two worlds? Two different worlds? That has same people, same faces but totally different personalities and appearances. Is it really possible? Levy Mc Rose, the girl who love discovering different and unbelievable things and her friends will find out the answer to this question._

**About Chapter 1**_: Chapter one is just an introduction of the Edolas characters and their personalities. This story is a __little bit AU_

**CHAPTER 1:** Edolas

In the world called 'Edolas', nothing can be seen and observe but only advance technologies such as cell phones, laptop, i-pad tablet, electric fans, air conditioner, television and so many other. In this world, a 'school' can be seen. A school is a place where the people goes and attends to their classes, studies and learn new things also, going to school can make you have lots of friends like the group of friends of the girl named Levy Mc Rose, the girl who loves science and inventions and also, she loves to explore and discover un natural things. Levy Mc Rose have group of friends, a group of friend with a different personalities. Let us start with the blonde girl named Lucy Ashley. Lucy Ashley is Levy's rival. Lucy's attitude is just like Levy, they are both 'scary', and 'strong' in different ways. However, despite of being rivals, they still care for each other but don't show it. If there's rivalry, there's best friend – Natsu Dragion, the boy with a pink spiky hair, the famous driver because of his driving skill and Gray Surge , a guy with a blue hair, who always wear layer of clothes. These two guys are best friends and these two guys are both cowards. They get scared easily specially Natsu, when facing Lucy. Natsu Dragion got a 'trauma' with Lucy because, Lucy is always bullying him. But, inside of Lucy, she really cares about Natsu, same as Natsu. Even though she's scared at Lucy, he still cares for Lucy. While this Gray, have feelings for a blue haired girl named, Juvia. The girl who always rejects him and gets irritated whenever Gray is around. The one who Juvia loves is the guy named Lyon, the intelligent guy from the other section. The school they are attending is called "Sycca Academy". Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia belongs to the section called 'Fairy Tail' and Lyon belongs to the section called 'Lamia Scale'. In the section of Fairy Tail, there is the girl with a scarlet hair, that girl is very strict and doesn't get along too much with Lucy Ashley. She is the class president of Fairy Tail Section and everyone is scared of her. Except for Lucy Ashley. Her name is, Erza, Erza Knightwalker. There are still lots of students in Fairy Tail. In that school, not only Fairy Tail and Lamia Scales are the sections. The other sections are, Blue Pegasus, the section where the top three handsome men are, there's also this Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, the all-girls section, Quatro Cerberus, the all-boys section and the two naughtiest known sections: Sabertooth and Raven Tail. And now, the story of the world called Edolas begins…


	2. Chapter 2: Earthland

**STORY SO FAR: **_In the last chapter, Chapter 1, the world Edolas and the characters were introduced but, not all._

**About Chapter 2**_: Chapter one is just an introduction of the Earthland characters and their personalities. This story is a __little bit AU_

**Chapter 2:** Earthland

In this world, there are things that we still haven't seen or touch. There are still unbelievable and supernatural things. Just like in the world called Earthland. For the people in Edolas, the things that they will see at Earthland is impossible for them. Why? Because, Earthland has magic! There's a Kingdom named Fiore. Fiore is a place where different mages exists like, Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde haired girl who uses celestial spirit magic, she is the girl who looks like a lot Lucy Ashley but has different personalities. Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, he is the guy who looks like Natsu Dragion but has different personality. Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage, the guy who looks a lot Gray Surge, but like Lucy and Natsu, they have totally different personality. Erza Scarlet, the scarlet haired mage who uses requip, the girl who looks like Erza Knightwalker and Juvia Lockser, a water mage who looks like Edolas' Juvia but, they have totally different personalities of course, don't forget about Levy McGarden, the intelligent girl who loves book, a solidscript mage, looks a lot like Levy Mc Rose. In other words, they are Edolas' counterparts. Different 'guilds' can be seen in the Kingdom of Fiore. Guild's are group of wizards. Every guild, you must have the respective guild's mark to show that, you're the member of that guild. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia belongs to the guild called 'Fairy Tail'. Fairy Tail is known as the 'craziest' guild. For the magic council, they are really pain. Why? Fairy Tail is the guild that destroys things (especially Team Natsu). However, despite of their craziness, they are also known as the strongest guild and, the bond of their friendship is unbeatable! That's Fairy Tail! There are other guilds to like, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Sabertooth. 'Dark Guilds' also exists in Earthland like, the Naked Mummy, Phantom Lord and Raven Tail. Magic is possible in this world. Unbelievable, huh? But, how will they react if they learn about advance technology? About the modern world? About their counterparts who will about to come sooner or later. We'll see about that to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Earthland!

**STORY SO FAR: **_In the last chapter, Chapter 1, the world Earthland and the characters were introduced but, not all._

**About Chapter 3**_: In this Chapter, the story of the world Edolas' begins. Levy, their 'inventor', will make a technology that can find if there is another world or none. Levy hoped that her invention will work. Will her invention reach her expectation? Or she will just become disappointed? Let's see about that…_

_This story is a __little bit AU_

**Chapter 3: **Journey to Earthland!

*RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!*

The sound that everyone have been waiting for – afternoon's break time alarm! After hearing the alarm, the students quickly stood up and rushed at their canteen because, all of them knew that, if they will not rush to the canteen, the delicious foods that they sell will be sold soon. That's why, Lucy Ashley, Natsu Dragion, Gray Surge, Juvia, Levy and Wendy decided just to bring home-made lunch with them and eat lunch together at their favorite place to eat, at the rooftop.

"Oi! Natsu! What's your lunch for today?" Ashley asked as she approached the scared Dragion using a 'scary look'. Yes, Natsu Dragion is really scared of Lucy Ashley by just looking at her. Why? Because, he was bullied by Ashley most of the time for some reason.

"H-H-Here, L-Lucy-san!" He said using a shivering tone while handing over his food to Ashley. "P-P-Please don't hurt me! I'll give my lunch to you!" He begged. Lucy let out a small sighed while watching Natsu as he looked really scared at him. The blonde girl crossed her arms and rose a brow.

"You know what? I'm not always a bully, yah know? I know my limitation!"

After hearing Lucy's statement, everyone got surprised. They didn't expect that Lucy will say nice thing like that. The blonde girl gave an eye shot on everyone after seeing them as they look at her. "Oi, what are you looking at?! Hah?!" suddenly, burst out laughter could be heard. It's Levy.

"_You know what? I'm not always a bully, yah know? I know my limitation!" _She imitated then continued laughing. "Yah know what? You're weird! Saying thing like that huh? Do you think that makes you cool?!" Levy teased and continued laughing. So, once again, Lucy got annoyed by her 'rival' and started to fight with her.

"What did you say?! Tiny imaginary inventor?!"

"Weird blonde haired girl with no taste in fashion!"

While the two girls were fighting, a girl with a short snowy haired girl approached and stopped them. Well, she's the one who always stop them every time they fight and she's also the one who stops Lucy every time she's bullying Natsu.

"You two are fighting again? Stop it, okay?"

"Oh, Lisanna?" Lucy said as she followed the direction of the voice. After hearing her voice, the two stopped fighting.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. Let's go upstairs and eat!" Juvia suggested. When Juvia suggested to eat, Gray followed.

"Yes! I'm hungry too!" he then looked at Juvia. "Right? Juvia-chan?"

"Shut up!" She then crossed her arms and walked away, heading upstairs. Once again, Gray was rejected by Juvia and of course, Gray's best friend Natsu, approached him and comforts his best friend. He wrapped his arm around at the shoulder of his best friend and gently tapped it. "Cheer up Gray, okay?"

After a while, they all now headed at the rooftop. When they got there, they looked for a place where they can eat well. They have a good weather today. They can feel the breeze of the air, the sun is shining brightly. It is really a very great day to eat outside and have a chit-chat with your crazy close friends. While they are talking, an impossible idea came out from Levy's mouth.

"Hah?! Another world? You think there is really another world?" Juvia reacted after hearing from Levy that it is possible that there is another world than their world.

Lucy nods. "Yes, there is" after saying that, they all looked at Lucy. They can't believe that Lucy agreed to what Levy said. That's rare. Even Levy cannot believe it.

"Really? Y-You believe that there's another world?" Wendy said.

"Yes!" she then smirked and added "The mechanic world inside that little woman's head!" she then suddenly burst out laughing again. "Duh?! Another world?! Are you kidding?! That's impossible!"

"What did you say?! Blond girl with a weird fashion?! I'll prove to you that another world really exist!" she yelled, really annoyed and looked serious. Before standing up, Levy closed her lunch box. She didn't even finish her food. "I lost my appetite" before going, she gave Lucy a glare.

"_She's…serious."_ Lucy thought then crossed arms. "So what? Why the hell do I care?!"

"That Lucy is really annoying! I swear I will prove to everyone that another world really exist!" she murmured angrily. After their class, she quickly went home and went to her own garage. That garage is the place where she keeps her equipments and inventions. She didn't sleep the whole night just to finish her invention. And that invention is a machine that can find the other world. That machine is just like a time machine. So, after finishing it, she took a rest for a while and took a bath. She then proceed at Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Natsu, and Gray's house to show them and try with them if her invention will work. Oh well, sorry if it will not work. But, Levy believes that the invention she just did will work. After getting all of her friends at her garage, she let them enter the machine. That machine is pretty big. Levy didn't waste time. Without warning, Levy closed the door and launched.

"5…4…3…2…1…LAUNCH!"

"UWAAAHHHH!" everyone yelled. After few minutes of travel, they landed on a different place.

"Huh? Where are we?" Lucy asked.

They all stepped out and found out that they were in the middle of the forest. Lucy got annoyed and glared at Levy.

"What the heck?! Where are we?!"

"How should I know?!"

While the two are fighting, Wendy noticed someone. One girl holding a golden key, a blue cat with wings and a guy with a pink spiky hair throwing flames. They seems fighting some people.

"Who…are they?" Juvia said.

"And…what are they doing?" Wendy added.

_**Now, are they still in their world? Or, Levy reached her expectation? Let's find out at the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Counterparts

**STORY SO FAR: **_Levy Mc Rose decided to create a machine that can transport them to another world, a different world. She wanted to prove to all that another world exists. So, she tried creating an invention and fortunately, it worked! Now, with her friends, they have to know where they are now._

**About Chapter 4:**_ In this Chapter, Edolas characters will meet their counterparts. This story is a __little bit AU_

**CHAPTER 4: **Meeting the counterparts!

"Gate of the Scorpio! I open thee! Scorpio!" the blonde girl named Lucy, the celestial spirit mage from Earthland yelled. After saying that word, a half man and half scorpion appeared.

"Scorpion! Please!"

"We are! Sand Buster!" He then started to attack using his power. Of course, while Scorpio is fighting, Lucy was fighting too using her magical whip.

"They're so many!" Lucy said.

"Don't worry Luce! Leave them to me!" A pink haired guy said, Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer from the world called Earthland.

"I-I've got a bad feeling about this…" Lucy said. "Aye!" A blue winged cat reacted.

Natsu closed his mouth and took a breath inside him.

"Karyuu no…" he started. "HOUKO!" he yelled as he blew out a large fire to their enemy.

"N-Natsu! What do you think you're doing?! We're inside the forest! And you might burn the trees! Sheesh" Lucy complained. Fortunately, there is a water puddle in front of her. She don't have a choice but to summon the spirit that may kill the fire. Lucy pulled out another golden key and casted a spell.

"Gate of the water bearer! I open thee!" She placed the tip of her key on the water puddle and yelled. "AQUARIUS!" a blue mermaid appeared in front of her and started to splash large amount of water coming from her jar. It's a success! The fire went out! BUT, Aquarius got annoyed at Lucy. She gave Lucy a glare.

"Oi! Noisy brat! How many times do I have to tell you not to summon me in a place like that?! Hah?!" Aquarius growled. Lucy moved backward while looking at Aquarius.

"S-Sorry!" Aquarius now started to disappeared but, before disappearing, she said not to call her for a week because she have a date with her boyfriend.

"My boyfriend" Aquarius repeated.

"No need to repeat it!" Lucy yelled, followed by a sigh.

"Oi, Lucy, let's go and bring these thugs to the jail." Natsu called. After hearing Natsu's call, the blonde girl nods. The two grabbed the three thugs and walked away, heading the jail. When they are finally gone, their counterparts showed up from the bush and trees they were hiding earlier while they were watching Natsu and Lucy's Earthland counterpart as they fight together.

"Is…Is that ME?!" Ashley reacted. She couldn't believe that she saw herself, as if she's looking at a mirror. The difference is their clothing. "And, I'm wearing a skirt?! And what's up with those golden keys?!"

"That pink guy who just blew a fire coming from his mouth…Is…Is that me?!" Dragion reacted after seeing their counterpart. Like Ashley, Dragion couldn't believe that he saw himself. "And, w-why is he fighting them all? I'm-I'm scared! It's too scary!"

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Gray yelled, clinging to Juvia.

"Shut up! How should I know?!"

For a moment, Levy paused for a while then grinned at her rival, Ashley. "Heh, We're in a different world! See? I told yah!"

"Tch. So irritating" that's what just Lucy responded after Levy's statement.

"Since we're in this world, why don't we take a short tour? I bet, there is something interesting here." Wendy suggested and everyone agreed. So now, they started to walk around the town. They were amazed by each magic shops they are passing by.

"Is..Is that magic?! Magic exists in this world?!" Natsu reacted.

They kept walking and walking. They really enjoyed their tour. After few hours of walking, they sat at the playground they saw. That playground is the Magnolia's Park. The town where they at now is at the Magnolia Town.

"So tired…but fun!"

_**Meanwhile…the Earthlanders…**_

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he kicked Fairy Tail's wooden big door. After hearing Natsu's greeting and seeing Lucy and Happy with him, they all turned at them and greeted them "Welcome back!"

The two both approached Mirajane, the pretty girl and Fairy Tail's head waitress. Mirajane Strauss is not any ordinary head waitress because, she is a S-Class mage and could transform into a demon form.

"So, how was your job this time?" She asked.

"Well…uh…" then Lucy let out a sigh. "You know what my answer, right? Mira-san? He threw large amount of fire on the trees."

"But you killed the fire using Aquarius water, right?" Natsu said.

Lucy face palmed. "What If I'm not there?! Can you kill the fire?!"

"That is why I always want you to come with me! You're a big help to me, yah know?" He made a wide smiled.

"So, you're saying that you want me to come with you on mission just to help you in things like that?! Geez, if that's the case, then just invite other person. Like, Juvia or Gray"

"Juvia is always with Gray and I hate going on mission with that ice stripper!" he said. "And, besides, I prefer going out on mission with you, yah know?" once again, Natsu gave the blond a wide smile. Lucy didn't say anything but to look away a bit and blushed a bit at his statement. While Mira was watching them as they argue, she giggled and Mirajane caught Lucy's attention. After giggling, Lucy turned to Mirajane and with a puzzled look, she asked

"What's with that giggle? Mira-san?"

"No, It's nothing, never mind…"

Lucy stood up and sighed. "Mira-san, I'll go home. I want to take a bath. See you!"

"Okay!"

As Lucy stepped out of the guild, Natsu stood up and started to walk. But, before going out, the barmaid called his attention. "Natsu, you're leaving? Are you going home too?"

"Ah, No, I'll just go and annoy Lucy. See yah!" he then proceeds outside and with Happy, they followed Lucy.

Suddenly, a girl with a long Scarlet hair came and crossed her arms. "Lucy will probably get mad at him again." Erza said. Erza Knightwalker's counterpart, Erza Scarlet.

_**Back to their counterparts…**_

After they gained their energy back they started to walk, and decided to go home but, unfortunately, they got lost! They don't have a clue how to get in the forest. It's natural because, they are not familiar in this place. They don't have a place to stay because they don't have enough money to rent on a hotel.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?! WE'RE STUCK IN THIS WEIRD FREAKING WORLD!" Ashley complained, using a loud voice.

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?! STOP COMPLAINING WILL YAH?! LET'S JUST LOOK FOR THE FOREST!"

"YOU TWO! CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING?! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT!" Juvia yelled.

"S-Scary…the girls are scary…" Natsu murmured.

"E-Even Juvia-chan is scary…" Gray added.

While they are arguing, Wendy let out a sigh and suddenly, she spotted the blonde girl, who she saw holding a golden key earlier. Not far away from her, Wendy saw the pink haired guy following the blonde girl.

"It's them! Look!"

Levy and Ashley stopped fighting after hearing Wendy's statement.

"Where?" Mc Rose asked

"There! Are you blind? Or what?" Ashley answered while pointing her fingers at her counterpart.

"OOOIII! LUUUCCCYYY! WAAAIIIIT FOORR MEEE!" the fire dragon slayer yelled.

When the celestial spirit mage is about to turn back to face Natsu, she saw somebody familiar from a distance.

"Huh? They look familiar"

She then started to walk and approached Earthland's Edolas visitors. Heartfilia froze for a while after seeing the person she just saw a few miles away from her earlier. She saw herself!

"ME?!" the blond reacted. Lucy stared at the blonde girl and, really, the girl she can see is herself! Just like a mirror! Lucy looked at Mc Rose, Wendy and Juvia. Her eyes widened after seeing them.

"Who are you people?! Based on your appearances, you're not from here! But, how come you look a lot like our friends?!" Suddenly, she noticed Natsu and Gray.

"Ah! Natsu! Gray!" after saying their name, Natsu Dragion raised his hand up, covering his face.

"S-S-Sorry! W-We don't know how! D-Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know? Why would I hurt you?"

Finally, Natsu Dragneel caught Lucy up. "Lucy! Why didn't you –"

Before he finished his statement, he saw his counterpart, who seems really afraid. Really, they have different personality.

"WHAT?! ME?! Who are you?! Our clones?!"

Lucy Ashley stepped forward, looking annoyed and glared at Dragneel.

"So we're FAKE?!"

"LUCY?!" He reacted. "Oh no, this is bad! This is bad! DOUBLE LUCY!" Natsu reacted. "WE NOW HAVE DOUBLE NOISY GIRLS!"

"SHUT UP!" both Lucys yelled.

_And now, what's going to happen next? Will they all get along? Or not? Let's find out on the next chapter…_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know each other

**STORY SO FAR**_: Finally! They got into the other world that McRose is talking about. The visitors from Edolas took a tour around the town of Magnolia. When they were about to go back to travel machine, they got lost and don't have a clue how to get back to the location of their machine. Suddenly, they encountered Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion's earthland counterpart, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. _

**About Chapter 5: **_Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel decided to bring them and introduced to them to Fairytail members. Also, Earthland's visitors from Edolas will ask for their help to find their machine._

**Chapter 5: **Getting to know each other

"EEHH? IT'S POSSIBLE? THERE IS ANOTHER WORLD?!" the blonde celestial mage reacted after hearing from Levy McRose that there are two different worlds. One is Edolas and the other one is Earthland. "So, you came from the world called Edolas? And that Edolas doesn't have magic unlike here? Edolas only have advance technologies?" the celestial mage repeated.

Levy McRose nods. "Yes, what you have said is all true." She then crossed her arms and looked at Ashley with a smirk. "And yah know what? This stupid blondie counterpart of yours doesn't believe me!"

"Huh? 'Stupid'…counterpart?" the celestial mage repeated followed by a sigh. "You're really different from Levy-chan."

After hearing what Mc Rose said about Ashley, she glared at Levy and the two started to fight again.

"Who's stupid blondie?! Hah?!"

"Are you deaf or what?! It's you! Idiot!"

"Mechanic Head!"

"Weird hair-styled blondie!"

"Little girl mechanic freak!"

The two both growled.

"Eeeep! I-I didn't expect that I'll see myself and Levy-chan fighting like this."

"S-Scary…S-Scary…t-they are both scary…I'm…I'm scared!" a trembling voice repeatedly said. That word caught Natsu Dragneel's attention so, he looked at the person who is saying that cowardly statement.

"Is…Is he really my counterpart?"

Lucy Heartfilia laughed at Dragneel's reaction. It seems that, he didn't expect that Earth-Natsu's edolas counterpart is very coward person. But, what he doesn't know is that, his Edolas counterpart is known as 'Natsu Fireball' in Edolas because of being famous when it comes to driving. Unlike him, who can't even stand in any type of vehicle even though in just one minute. Why? Because of his motion-sickness. While Dragneel was watching his counterpart as he tremble because of Ashley and McRose's voices, the blonde celestial mage noticed the guy who looked a lot like Gray Fullbuster, their friend.

"E-Eh? G-Gray? Is-Is that you? Why are you wearing layered of clothes? That's…weird. I'm not used to it."

Earth-Lucy's statement about Edo-Gray caught Salamander's attention so, he started to look for Gray. "Really? Gray is here? Where? Where?"

"There" The celestial mage pointed her fingers toward the direction of Gray Surge.

After seeing this different Gray, Natsu burst out laughing.

"Look at that! He's so funny! I want to see that ice stripper's reaction when he sees his counterpart, wearing thick layers of clothes! Oi! Gray! Strip!"

"N-No! Why would I strip? It's too cold!" Gray Surge responded then went near Edo-Juvia. "Right? Juvia-chan?" Of course as usual, Juvia rejected Gray and yelled at him.

"Shut up! You're so irritating! Go away!"

Lucy blinked after seeing Juvia and the way she acted towards Gray. The Juvia they knew is the one who keeps on going near Gray. Lucy and Natsu got really surprised. They didn't expect that this kind of situation will happen. Weird. This is really weird. A girl with a blue long hair stepped forward and talked to Salamander and the celestial mage since McRose and Ashley were busy fighting, Dragion who acts really scared and Surge as he keeps on clinging to Edo-Juvia.

"I'm sorry for their actions. If you don't mind, can you help us to find the way on how to get to the forest?"

"And you are?" the celestial mage said.

"Wendy. My name is Wendy."

For a moment, Natsu and Lucy remained silence and blinked. "EEEHHH?! WENDY?!" they both reacted. Earthland's Wendy is still young and have soft voice but, the Wendy they are talking to now, have the same age like them.

"Uwah! Amazing! Why are you tall? And how did you get those chest?!"

After saying Natsu's statement, the blonde celestial mage hit him. "Don't talk to her like that!" she yelled. The celestial mage once again turned and faced this Wendy they are talking to right now.

"We're so sorry. It's just that, we got surprised because the Wendy we knew is still young."

"It's okay, it's okay"

After hearing the two's conversation, all of them stopped their own businesses and entered their conversation.

"You know what? I'm kinda interested in my counterpart. I want to know more about her. Could you tell me?"

"Well, Levy-chan is one of my closest friend in Fairy Tail. We get along really well. She's the only person I allow to read my novel."

After hearing the celestial mage's description about Levy McGarden, their visitors got surprised. "WHAT?! LEVY AND LUCY ARE FRIENDS IN THIS WORLD?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" they all yelled.

"H-How about me? What do I look like and my personality here?" Surge curiously asked.

"You're fairy tail's stripper!" Natsu started followed by a laugh. "You're my rival and I always fighting with you! You destroy everything but they all blame those destructions to me!"

The celestial mage let out a sigh after hearing Salamander's statement. "What are you talking about? Both of you causes destructions. You're always overdoing it, you know?"

Gray Surge and Natsu Dragion got surprised for what Salamander said. Edolas Natsu and Edolas Gray never fight. In their world, they are best friends.

"We're, rivals?!" Dragion reacted.

"And..why am I stripper?! I strip all the time?! I don't like stripping! It's too cold! Right? Juvia-chan?"

"Shut up! I don't care!" Juvia reacted. Juvia got interested in her counterpart so, she decided to ask what personality her counterpart have.

"In this world, you love Gray" The celestial mage started. "You even consider me as a love rival and also, everytime Gray isn't around, you feel very lonely as if it's the end of the world."

When Edo-Juvia found out about the personality of her counterpart, she became speechless and froze for a while. She didn't expect that her counterpart loves Gray. Juvia doesn't have feelings for Surge even a little.

"What?! Juvia loves Gray?! Juvia cannot believe it!"

"I have an idea!" the Salamander interrupted. "Before going back to your world, why don't you come with us to our guild? We'll introduce you all to them." The Salamander then turned to his one and only partner, Lucy Heartfilia and smiled. "What'dya think? Lucy?"

The celestial mage nods in agreement. "Yes! That's a good idea! And if you're interested in our magic, we can show it to all of you."

Hearing Earthlander's invitation made their visitors feels very, very happy.

"Sure! We love to visit at your place and meet our counterpart in person!"

"This is interesting…"

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's go!" The Salamander exclaimed, sounds very excited on introducing them to the other guild members and their counterparts.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**STORY SO FAR**_: Lucy and Natsu met their counterparts_

**About Chapter 6: **_Edo- Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Gray will finally meet their Earthland counterparts. Thanks to Dragneel and Heartfilia, they brought them to Fairy Tail to meet their counterparts. _

**Chapter 6:** Welcome to Fairy Tail!

From a distance, they could see a house looking and could hear some noises coming from that place. In that 'house', there is a board on the top of it, a board with a name "Fairy Tail". That place is always lively as ever. Eating, drinking, laughing, singing, as if there is always having a party. That's Fairy Tail. After hearing those noises, Dragion hid behind Edo-Wendy.

"W-What is t-that n-noise? Is Is it safe to enter in that place?"

Dragion started to get scared once again. Even though they still haven't entered the guild, just by hearing those loud noises, he feels really scared.

"D-Don't worry, edo-Natsu, it's fine, their just like that always" the celestial mage said. After saying that statement to Dragion, he hid more behind Wendy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Lucy-san! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hah? Why would I hurt you? And, why are you always scared whenever I'm talking to you? Is my face scary? Sheesh…"

"I can't help it… everytime I look in your face, even though you're a different person, I'm still feeling scared!" Dragion cried. After hearing Dragion's statement, Ashley entered the conversation.

"Hooo~ so, you're saying that I'm scary hah?!" She growled as she approached the poor Dragion, "Because of that…" She then suddenly climbed on the back and sat on Dragion's shoulder. She closed her two fists and pressed them on both sides of Dragion's ears. "I'll give you a punishment!"

"Please! S-Stop it! L-Lucy-san! It hurts!" Dragion keeps on begging to stop bullying and hurting him but, Ashley didn't listen. She still keeps on hurting Dragion. Well, it's her personality.

"S-Scary…" Dragneel started. "Bully…just like the Lucy I know"

"What did you say?! I'm not bully like that, you know?!" the celestial mage reacted after hearing her partner's statement. Lucy stepped forward and placed her hand on her hips. She then called Ashley's attention which made her stop hurting Dragion.

"Edo-me, didn't you hear what he said? He said that you're hurting him so, just stop. He keeps on begging you but, why aren't you stopping?"

Ashley, who was being called by her counterpart, Heartfilia, get off Dragion and crossed her arms.

"Why the hell do you care?! Hah?!"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?! Edo-Natsu is a friend! Why did you hurt him in the first place? Is there a good reason why did you hurt him? Sheesh, I can't believe that I'm doing that to Natsu." The celestial mage said. "I can't bully Natsu like that."

Dragneel looked at his partner and pouts. "Lies. You keeps on hitting and kicking me whenever I'm barging inside your apartment."

When Heartfilia heard Dragneel's statement, of course she reacted.

"That's natural! Barging in a girl's apartment! Using my stuffs without my permission, eating my foods on my fridge and the worst of all, entering my bathroom while I'm taking a bath! Shees, Natsu, that's a bad manner you know?! Especially when you're doing those things to a girl!" she sighed. "But you know that, I'm not hurting you always…" She continued then look away a bit. "And besides, I can't hurt you like that."

When Dragneel heard Heartfilia's statement, he felt happy then gave his partner a wide smile.

"Thanks, Luce!"

"I wish Lucy-san is nice like nice Lucy. I'm jealous" Dragion reacted followed by a sigh. Ashley gave Dragion a glare then smirked.

"Ohoo? You really mean that I'm a meanie huh?! Do you want another punishment?!"

"Please! No!"

Once again, Lucy Heartfilia heard her counterpart as she scared Dragion. When Ashley was about to grab the poor Dragion, the celestial mage let out a sigh.

"I told you, stop doing that"

Laughter of a girl with a blue short hair can be heard. It's Levy, Levy McRose. She went near her rival and started to tease her.

"It's funny, seeing you lecturing yourself!"

"What did you say?! Little mechanic head?!"

"Weird stupid blondie!"

"Gah~ what's with these people? Anyways, let's just continue walking" Dragneel suggested. So now, they keep walking until they reached their destination. The lively guild called Fairy Tail. Kicking the big wooden entrance door, the fire dragon slayer mage greeted.

"We're back!"

"Oh, Welcome back! Natsu! Lucy!" the famous head waitress greeted while waving her hand cheerfully. "I thought you went home?" Mirajane curiously asked. Lucy said earlier that she will go home to take a bath and Natsu said that he is going to follow the blonde girl to annoy her again. "Something happened? Did Natsu annoyed you again?" Mira giggled.

"No, Mira-san, that's not it" Suddenly, a girl with a blue short hair came, approaching Lucy. She then suddenly gave Lucy a hug.

"Welcome back! Lu-chan!"

"Ah, Levy-chan!" She hugged back. After a while, she let go and they started a conversation. "Levy-chan, did you went on a job with Jet and Droy? How did it go?"

"Well, it went well."

Levy McRose and Lucy Ashley froze after seeing themselves, as they hugged each other and talked to each other in a very friendly manner. It seems that what Heartfilia said earlier was true. That in Earthland, their other-selves are close friends.

"What the heck?! I hugged this mechanic head?!"

"I hugged this stupid weird blonde?!"

"EEWW! GROSS!" the rivals both reacted. They can't imagine themselves, being friendly with each other.

Meanwhile, Juvia Lockser, Earthland's Juvia was with Gray Fullbuster, Gray Surge's earthland counterpart. They are both sitting in front of the guild's counter bar.

"Gray-sama, your pants!"

"Kyaaa! When did?!"

"It's okay, Gray-sama. Even though you don't have pants, you still look cool! Juvia is saying the truth!"

Gray Surge was smiling, while Edo-Juvia made a very surprised face while watching themselves.

"Ah! Another Juvia-chan! And, it seems that Juvia-chan loves me in this world! Right? Juvia-chan?"

"This is unforgivable! Juvia is shocked! Juvia loves this stupid Gray?! This is impossible! Juvia doesn't love Gray! And Juvia will never love Gray! Another Juvia! What do you think you're doing?!"

Then, Gray Fullbuster made a late greet to Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oi, flamed-brain, Lucy! Welcome back!" he said. After saying that statement, Salamander suddenly jumped at Fullbuster and started a fight.

"What did you say?! Ice Stripper?!"

"Slanted Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Go, Gray-sama! Juvia is cheering for you! Gray-sama is really wonderful!"

The celestial mage facepalmed when the fire dragon slayer and the ice mage started fighting again.

"Natsu! Have you forgotten the reason why we came back?" the celestial mage called.

"Oh, that's right." He then went back to where Lucy is standing at and called everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone! We want to introduce some people to you!" he then made a wide smile. "I'm sure that you will all become really, really surprised!"

"Huh? Who?"

Their Edolas visitors now stepped in the guild. Everyone in the guild remained quiet and eyes widened after seeing the faces of their visitors. A girl who looks a lot like Lucy, wearing different attire. She's wearing a black tops and pants and her hair is tied up by a skull design ponytail, one sided. A girl with a blue short hair, wearing a headband. She was wearing blue tops and blue skirt, wearing a long boots. She looks a lot like Levy. Another bluenette who looks a lot like Juvia, but they have different attire. This Juvia was wearing a small hat, her top is color white with collar, her bottom is a mini-skirt and the other lady who doesn't look so familiar to them. The young woman who have blue long hair, wearing a blue tube and white long pants. Also, there are two boys with them. Both of them looks like a lot Gray and Natsu but like the girls, they have different attire. The pinkette wears a red with orange clothes while the blue haired man was wearing different layered of clothes.

"EEHH?! M-ME?!" Levy McGarden reacted.

"It's JUVIA! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER JUVIA?!" the water mage reacted.

"WHAT THE- ANOTHER ME?!" Gray reacted. "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING LAYERS OF CLOTHES?! STRIP!"

"Who is that girl? She doesn't seem so familiar to us."

"Well, she said that her name is Wendy." Lucy answered.

"WHAT?! WENDY?!"

Suddenly, a soft voice greeted "Hi, everyone! I'm back! And, I heard my name. Is there any problem?" a little young girl curiously asked.

"Ah, Wendy! Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted with a smile.

After hearing that the girl who just entered the guild, Edolas Wendy turned around and faced her little counterpart. Edo-Wendy crouched to reached her counterpart's level.

"Oh, so in this world, this is me huh?"

"Uhm, hi, what do you mean?"

"My name is Wendy, I came from a different world called Edolas. Look at them" she showed her edolas friends. "See them? They are your friends counterpart in Edolas. In our world, magic is impossible. Unlike in your world, the world Edolas doesn't have any magic- a real magic. All we have are advance technologies."

Naturally, their visitors from Edolas received lots of questions which they willingly answered. They explained all about them and what is going on. There are lots of familiar faces in the guild. While they were explaining everything, a girl with a Scarlet hair came and entered the conversation.

"What's going on in here?" She said.

She caught everyone's attention and everyone turned to face at the Scarlet haired-mage.

"Ah, Erza, welcome back!" the celestial mage greeted.

"It seems that you're that stupid Erza Knightwalker's counterpart, huh?" Ashley said while crossing her arms and giving Erza a glare even though she's not the Erza she knew. She can't help it but to get annoyed or mad everytime she is seeing Erza's face.

"L-Lucy-san is getting scary again…" Dragion reacted while watching Ashley's reaction after seeing Erza of Earthland, Erza Scarlet. "She's scary…I'm….I'm scared!"

"Is…is that really Natsu?" Levy said. "He…he looks like uh…how should I put it?" the solid script mage made a nervous laugh.

"Earth-Me, why don't you just say is? Our Natsu is a very clumsy and stupid one. Heh, he's pathetic."

"Edo-Me, h-how come you can say that?!" Levy couldn't believe that she'll hear that kind of statement, coming from her face, and mouth. She can't say and will never say rude things like that. "Are you really me?"

"Natsu! Don't be scared! I'm always here for you, we're best friends, right?" Surge.

"What the-?! I'm always here for that flamed brain?! Best friend?! There's no way I am going to be best friends with that flamed head! you! And, strip! Why are you wearing layers of clothing?!"

"But it's cold! I don't like stripping!" Surge responded. "And wear some clothes! You're in front of Juvia-chan!"

"Shut up! You're so irritating!" Edo Juvia reacted while crossing her arm. Juvia Lockser's eyes widened after seeing her edolas counterpart's action towards Edolas Gray.

"Juvia is shocked! Juvia will never say such things to Gray-sama! How can Juvia say those kinds of things to Gray-sama? This is unacceptable!"

"Oh? What's happening here?" Fairytail's iron slayer named Gajeel after seeing all of them as they make noise. Gajeel got surprised after seeing double Lucy, double Juvia, double Levy, double Gray and double Natsu. But, they are wearing different attires and, it looks like they have different personalities. Gajeel can see that based on their actions.

"What's this? Double Lucy? Double Juvia? Double Natsu? Double Gray?" He then went over two different Levy and using his two hands, he patted their heads. "And double shrimp!" He laughed. Edo-Levy got pissed off after feeling that a big guy patted her head. She hit Gajeel's hand and glared at him.

"Shut up you big weirdo! How dare you pat my head?! Who the heck do you think you are?! Hah?!" Edo-Levy yelled.

Gajeel got surprised at this Levy's reaction. Unlike the Levy she knew, this Levy is scarier.

"Are you really Levy?" He started. "Levy is totally different!"

Edo-Levy crossed her arms and rose a brow. "It's pretty obvious, you idiot! We have the same face but different personality! She's too girly and wears childish clothes. Tch. What kind of fashion is that?"

"This girl…she's getting on my nerves…it's true that she's my counterpart but still, she's getting too much!" Levy murmured, trying to get hold of her anger.

"Who the heck are you anyway?!" Edo-Levy asked.

"Gajeel. I'm Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer." He introduced.

Edo-Levy stared at his eyes, then, stared at her counterpart, Levy McGarden. "Oi! Earth-Me and you, big weirdo…" she started then grinned. "Do you have relationship? Do you like each other?"

McGarden and Gajeel both looked away and blushed a little after hearing McRose's question. "O-Of c-course not! W-What's up with that question all of a sudden?!"

Suddenly, Lucy Ashley jumped into their conversation. "Yah know, Levy, if this Levy like Gajeel, then YOU likes the Gajeel in our world. Yah know? That weird interviewer guy!" Ashley teased then laughed. "I-I can't imagine you two being together!" McRose gave her rival, Ashley a direct glare after hearing Ashley's statement.

"Oh, really? Blonde weirdo? How about YOU and this cowardly Natsu? You always bully him right? And they say, 'the more you hate, the more you love'? then, than means that, you really love this guy?"

"What?! There's no way I'm going to fall for this guy! You mechanic head!"

"What did you say?! Blondie with weird fashion?!"

The two girls both growled.

"Waah~ Scary! Scary! The people here are getting scary! Please stop yelling!" Natsu begged. He saw Lucy Heartfilia and remembered that this Lucy in earthland isn't scary as he thought. She is a nicer Lucy unlike the Lucy she knew. So, she decided to go to Lucy and talk to him. But, he saw his counterpart, Natsu Dragneel, talking to Lucy Heartfilia and they both seems enjoying talking to each other. So, Dragion hesitated to go and talk to this nice Lucy because, he thinks that, his counterpart have relationship with Lucy Heartfilia. Not as friends, but as couples. If Dragion goes to Heartfilia, Dragneel might get jealous and mad. He don't want that to happen. But, Lucy Heartfilia noticed that Dragion was looking at her and it looks like he wanted to talk to her. So, the celestial mage decided to be the one that will approach Dragion and talk to him.

"Hey, Edo-Natsu"


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu and Lucy

**STORY SO FAR**_: They finally got into the guild called Fairy Tail. In that guild, the Edolas characters were able to meet familiar faces. The faces they saw was the faces of their classmates back in Edolas._

**About Chapter 7: **_The story in this chapter is mostly about Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion and Lucy Heartfilia. Wondering what will gonna happen to these three people? Let's find out! And let the NaLu pairing begin! :D_

**Chapter 6:** Natsu and Lucy

All of them are busy fighting, yelling at each other and arguing when Lucy Heartfilia decided to invite Natsu Dragion to go outside and have a conversation. She knew that, Dragion feels really scared so, she thought of bringing him outside the guild instead of staying inside the noisy guild.

"Wanna go outside?" the blonde celestial mage asked. After asking, Dragion nods.

"Y-Yes! I-I want to go outside…t-they are too scary!" Lucy giggled at Dragion's statement. He's really different from the Natsu she knew. From her one and only partner. Lucy took a breath as they got outside the guild.

"It's much better here…"

Dragion sighed in relief. Finally, they got out of that very noisy guild and from the scary girls. Once again, Lucy turned back and watch the guild. She can see double Juvia and double Gray, both arguing. The two Juvia's are arguing about Gray, while the double Grays were arguing about clothing. Edo-Levy and Edo-Lucy were still fighting while Gajeel and Levy were not talking to each other after Edo-Levy's question. Then suddenly, Lucy noticed that Natsu is not in the guild. Isn't he just inside the guild earlier? Once again, she turned her gaze to Dragion.

"Edo-Natsu, have you seen Natsu? I mean, your counterpart?" She asked, wondering if he saw him. "I noticed that he's not inside the guild. I wonder if he went home."

Dragion tilted his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen Earth-me" he responded.

"Is that so? Okay."

For a moment, they remained silent. The silence broke after hearing Dragion's unexpected question – well, for Lucy. That question is

"Do you like Earth-Me? Y-You know, love? Not just only as friends"

"Eh?! W-What's with that question?" Lucy responded while a pinkish color started appearing on her cheeks. Well, slight only. She looked away, trying to hide her face. "We're just friends, that's all."

After hearing Lucy's answer, Dragion smiled. But, he believes that Lucy was just lying. She's just pretending that she only treats Natsu as her friend. But in reality, Lucy have hidden feelings for the fire dragon slayer. She's just not ready to admit and tell it.

"Oh? Is that so?" Dragion responded. "Nice Lucy, aren't you scared of them?" He asked, pointing at the guild's direction. "Why aren't you not scared of them? They're so scary!"

Lucy laughed a bit at Dragion's question. "Why would I be scared of them? You know, even though they are like that, they really are nice and friendly people. Fairy Tail is a fun place. It's really fun whenever we're all together." She then smiled at Dragion. "Hey, I'm interested in your world. Edo-Wendy and Edo-Levy mentioned that your world doesn't have magic, rights? Only advance technologies?" She started. "Can you tell me more about it?" after asking that question, Dragion started to answer.

"Those advance technologies were man-made. You know, without using magic, inventors uses different kind of tool to make technologies." He explained. "One of example is the ship we used to get in here. When we find it, I'll explain it to you more." He added. "You know what? Even though Edolas doesn't have magic, it is really fun there! Going to school everyday, gaining new friends, having lunch and fun with your friends." He then looked up the sky. "You know, even though Lucy-san acts like that to me, sometimes, she's nice to me. That's why sometimes, I see her as a weird girl" He laughed a bit. He turned his head and looked at Lucy again. "Nice Lucy-san, can you tell me what magic do you use? If this world have magic, then you must be a wizard?"

Lucy nods at the question. "That's correct. I am a wizard. A celestial spirit mage" she started. "And don't call me 'nice Lucy'. Lucy will do. Okay?"

"Y-Yes, Lucy"

Lucy smiled. "Let me show my magic to you." The celestial spirit mage pulled out one of her golden keys. She pointed the key in front of her and cast a magic word.

"Gate of the maiden! I open thee! VIRGO!"

The tip of the key suddenly glow and a magical shape circle appeared. Suddenly, a girl with short pink hair, wearing a maid outfit popped out from the ground.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" the maiden asked.

"Tadaa~ meet Virgo! One of my celestial spirit"

"Eh?! A person popped up from the ground?!" Dragion reacted using a surprised face.

"I'm not a human. I am a celestial spirit of Princess" Virgo responded.

"Princess? Do you mean, Lucy? Oh! So, You're a Princess!" Dragion reacted. "I-I'm sorry for talking to you just like this…" he then bowed his head.

Lucy giggled while watching Dragion as he thought that Lucy was a real Princess.

"No, I'm not a Princess. Virgo just call me a Princess so, don't worry. Look at me" She smiled. "And If I'm a real Princess, I will not treat you like that, you know?"

Dragion laughed nervously. "A-ah..O-of course…hehe…"

"You know what? You're so funny. It's fun being with you"

Dragion blushed a bit at Lucy's compliment. "Is-Is that so? No one ever gave me a compliment like that. They often give me negative compliments in our world." He sighed. Their classmates always giving him a bad compliment back at Edolas that's why, he's so happy and flattered after hearing Lucy's nice compliment.

"You know why are they giving you bad compliments and why are they always bullying you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's because of the way you act. Don't be scared too easily! Be brave! Just fight, you know? Don't cry easily in small things like earlier. Be though and act normally towards other people. Just like Natsu, your counterpart. He's too brave especially when it comes to his friend. Try acting like him. Well, just don't like his 'destroying' and 'trespassing' habits."

"Huh? Edo-Me have those kinds of habits?"

Lucy nods. "Uhm yeah, and sometimes, it pisses me off. But, I always forgive him."

"Lucy, you love Earth-me, aren't you?"

"E-Eh! I told you! T-that's not it! Sheesh…If I love Natsu, then Edo-Me loves you too!" she teased.

"N-No! That's impossible! You witnessed that she's always bullying me…so, that's really impossible."

They keeps talking and talking, laughing and seems like enjoying chatting with each other that they didn't noticed that the sun sets. Yes, they are having while, there, is a certain fire dragon slayer, who was hiding on the top of the guild's roof, watching them the whole day. For some reason, this fire dragon slayer feels a little bit down.

"_Sheesh, why did Lucy didn't talk to me today?" _He thought, followed by a sigh. _"Maybe tomorrow, when our Edolas visitors goes back to their own world, I will invite Lucy to go on a mission."_


End file.
